Camp Insanity
by KLCI
Summary: School's out for summer, but both Billy and Mandy's parents plan to send them away to a summer camp in the middle of the Rocky Mountains! Camp Clearview will never be the same. Some light implied Billy x Mandy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Summer Day

**Camp Insanity**

**A Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Fan fiction by KLCI**

Grim, Billy, Mandy, the City of Endsville and all who reside in it property of Maxwell Atoms and Turner Broadcasting Inc.

**A/N: Being a huge GAOBM fan, I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a long time. This is my first one though, so go easy on me.**

**Chapter One: Just Another Summer Day**

The quiet rhythm of the Atlantic's waves beating against the sand gave way to a brilliant sunrise on a somewhat cool, yet humid June morning. As the sun rose slowly over the long coastline, it crept up a large river until it came to the city. The gleaming of the sleek office buildings dominating the skyline meant a beautiful new day for the City of Endsville.

The numerous citizens of Endsville slowly began trickling out of their homes, some enjoying the fine weather, yet most still in a half-asleep stupor and began the morning routine of commuting to work. Today was a little different though, the lack of children waiting on the side of the street and large yellow buses could only mean it was the first day of summer vacation. While most of Endsville's younger population was enjoying a few extra hours of sleep for a change, for one boy, this was not the case at all.

As the clock on his bedside table flashed 6:00, Billy's eyes popped wide open. He stupidly rolled himself off his puppy-shaped bed and on to his litter-strewn floor, creating a loud thump.

"Dehehehehehehehehehe!" He laughed as he pulled himself up so he was looking out his window at eye level. "I wonder what Mandy is up to…"

Just one house over from Billy's, a familiar blond girl lay in her bed, her hair pointing every which way. As Mandy lay enjoying her few extra hours of sleep, she didn't hear a slight tap on her bedroom window as a small pebble had mysteriously hit it. Nor did she hear the muffled voice calling her name. However, a few seconds later, a much larger rock crashed into the window, bouncing off it but causing the glass to crack right down the middle. That and the increasing volume of the "mysterious stranger" calling her name outside caused her to stir.

"Uuuggghh, what the…"

Suddenly a large rectangular object came smashing through Mandy's window, broken glass flew everywhere and Mandy shot up, eyes wide open. Her surprised look quickly turned into her usual angry scowl. She put on a pair of pink slippers by the side of her bed to avoid stepping on the broken glass scattered about. She then picked up the object that had broken her window, a brick and walked over to the window to see who dared wake her, much less throw a brick at her house! Unsurprisingly, Billy stood on her front lawn , waving wildly at her and in his underwear no less.

"Oh, it's just you." Mandy said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hiya Mandy! It's a beauuuuuuuutiful day!" exclaimed Billy.

"A beautiful day to be vandalizing private property?" Mandy asked angrily.

Billy looked confused, "Vandawho in the what now?" He exclaimed.

Mandy sighed, "Vandalizing means breaking stuff that isn't yours pinhead. Break my window again and you'll suffer pain you can't even imagine."

Billy shuddered, Mandy was the only person he knew that could speak calmly, yet scare him half to death at the same time. However, as Billy's attention span was as short as humanly possible, he quickly forgot all about it. "Hey Mandy, can we go to the mall today pleeeeeeaaaaaassseee? They have this new store that sells all kinds of cheese!"

"Okay, so you want to spend your first day of summer vacation at some store that sells only various types of cheese?" Mandy asked, although she knew the answer that was coming.

"Yayayayayayayayayayaya!" Billy said excitedly.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. The mall doesn't open until ten o'clock anyway, so in the mean time, find Grim. He has some broken glass to clean up. Oh and for the good of humanity, put on some stupid clothes!" With that, she turned and walked away from her window. Billy, looked down at himself, not noticing his pants-less state until Mandy had brought it to his attention. He simply shrugged and walked back to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after Billy and Mandy had gone about their usual morning business and their captive friend the Grim Reaper had spent hours, much to his disdain, cleaning all the glass out of Mandy's room, the three had set off down the street towards the Endsville Crossing Mall. Billy was frolicking happily, he couldn't wait to immerse himself in the hundreds of different types of cheeses this new store was supposedly offering. Mandy had demanded money from her parents so she could buy some new clothes and being that her parents where scared to death of her, they immediately obliged. Being a skeleton, Grim didn't have much need for anything at the mall, but he was happy to come along anyway. After all, if he wasn't with them at the time he was sure Mandy would have him doing tedious chores at her house, besides he enjoyed the fruity smoothie kiosk in the food court.

The new Endsville Crossing Mall had just opened to the public a few weeks ago, it was built to replace the old mall that used to sit right in the same spot after several thousand people had rioted and nearly burned it to the ground back just before Christmas. It was in a way better anyway since the old facility was starting to show it's age and this new place was pretty spectacular. The three levels of modern architecture was home to just about every store imaginable. As they walked into the lowest level, Grim went over to the directory to find Billy's cheese store while Mandy had to run after Billy who, upon seeing the giant water fountain in the middle of the mall's atrium, decided he wanted to take a swim! Mandy caught him just in time, just as he was about to lurch himself forward into the huge fountain. She pulled him back by the neck of his shirt and slapped him across the face.

"You wanna get kicked out already?" She asked him irritably.

Billy looked longingly back at the crystal clear water, "Aw, come on Mandy, look at all it's sparkliness!"

Just then Grim, came back from looking at the directory. "Da place isn't to far from here, it's only up one level. We could just drop Billy dere and go somewhere else." Grim said in his thick Caribbean accent. "I don't know about you Mandy, but I don't tink spending any amount of time in some sort of cheese store with Billy will be very pleasant".

"Uh, ya, to put it mildly." Mandy said.

Soon the threesome stood in front of a massive store known as _Chad's Fine Cheeses_. Inside there stood aisles upon aisles of cheese of every different variety in the world. Billy's eyes lit up and his jaw dropped, he looked as if someone had just presented him with a billion dollars. He looked to Mandy and Grim with tears in his eyes. "I think we just found the most holy place on earth." he said.

Mandy sighed, "Go ahead Billy, have fun."

With that Billy darted into the store, past several startled customers and dove head first into a giant display of muenster cheese.

"Well dat should keep him occupied for a few hours." Said Grim. Mandy nodded in concurrence. At that point the two headed their separate ways. Grim headed to the food court to his favorite smoothie kiosk, _Fruity Juicius_, while Mandy walked into a large anchoring department store.

Grim sat in the mostly empty food court enjoying his Guava and Passion Fruit smoothie and especially some quiet time away from those damned kids. The enormous mall may have not been completely quiet, but compared what he had to put up with living in Billy's house, it was paradise. Heck, just yesterday Billy had decided to celebrate his freedom from school by driving his father, Harold's brand new ride on lawnmower through the house, thoroughly destroying much of it, again. It was only now that Grim could find time to relax enough that the echoing noise of various things crashing, a loud lawnmower engine, and Billy's hysterical laughter finally stopped haunting his mind. As he sat and sipped his drink, Grim saw watched an a short, plump, elderly woman of at least her early eighties hobble by. He chuckled lightly.

"Heh heh heh, Gloria Hufferson, see you next Thursday." He said quietly.

Meanwhile, Mandy was in the middle of looking at a rack of casual dresses on sale, she went through them picking out the ones that looked exactly like the others that she wore every single day and then headed to find a cash register to pay. However, as she rounded a corner she came eye to eye with a person she could not have dreaded to see more. There, leaning against a display of vacuum cleaners was Billy's geeky friend Irwin. He was trying to look cool, his crush on Mandy as apparent as ever.

"Hiya Mandy." He said lovingly. "Fancy seeing you around these parts yo."

Irwin truly made Mandy sick. No matter how many times she rejected him, he kept coming. He was like a fly you kept swatting at but wouldn't go away. "Ugh, what do you want Irwin?"

"I got ya a little gift baby." He said. It was then that he produced his "gift" to Mandy from behind his back. His gift was none other than a tiny pare of pink and white, frilly girls underpants!

Never being so humiliated in her life, Mandy's face first turned pink with embarrassment. But soon enough, this was replaced with rage as her face then turned a bright crimson red. She looked as if she was going to end Irwin, right then and there.

Irwin's face quickly dropped. "Aw crap." He said meekly just before Mandy slugged him in the face with all her might, sending him flying clear across the floor back into the women's section where he found Mandy's "gift" and into the dressing room area. Immediately afterwards, the screeching of several women's voices could be heard, followed by Irwin yelling in pain. Mandy walked away, satisfied she had her revenge on Irwin for potentially humiliating her in front of a store full of people. Thankfully though as she walked away she discovered that nobody else had seen any of their brief meeting.

At the same time, down a level and at the opposite end of the mall, Billy was busy eating all the cheese he could find. He had probably already eaten nearly $100 worth of merchandise when two crafty security guards caught on to him. The two burly guards were just about to apprehend Billy when he spotted a rather depressed looking, pimply teenage dude dressed in a giant cheese outfit handing out free samples. Billy squealed with delight and rushed forward to the cheesy dude.

"Welcome to _Chad's Fine Cheeses_, uh, young dude. Would you like to try a free sample of our sharp cheddar?" Said the teen in a bored, uninterested voice.

"Yayayayayayaya, you betcha dude!" Billy said excitedly as he started devouring piece after piece of cheese on the dude's tray. After a while though, the teen realized Billy was going to eat all his samples! He pulled the tray away out of Billy's reach.

"Like whoa, easy there little dude! I gotta keep some for the other customers and stuff you know."

"I don't care! Gimmeegimmeegimmee!" Billy screamed as he jumped for the tray, knocking the teen over and grabbing it. By now the security guards were right behind Billy.

"Okay kid, I think you've had enough! Your coming with us!" One guard said. Billy spun around to face the guards, his mouth still full of the "sample" cheese.

"You'll never catch me coppers! Ahahahahahaha!" He laughed, spraying partially chewed pieces of cheese all over the guards' faces. He then got up and bolted for the door, the two very irritated guards in hot pursuit. Billy however was laughing like he was having the time of his life because, well, he was!

Meanwhile, just down the corridor, Grim begrudgingly left his "relaxing" food court as Mandy had found him and told him they were leaving, they just had to get Billy and they would be done for the day. Mandy and Grim arrived in front of _Chad's Fine Cheeses _just in time to see Billy running out with a now empty tray and being chased by the two guards, all the while laughing manically. Then, they both watched in disbelief as Billy then jumped over the railing from the second level down into the huge water fountain on the first, in the process, splashing several people sitting nearby.

By the time Grim and Mandy had made their way down one level to the fountain, followed by the two guards and by now, two Endsville Police officers, Billy had floated on his back over to his two friends. He looked up at them with a calm smile on his face and said quietly, "This was the best day I've ever had."

Mandy simply slapped her hand to her face in frustration and Grim shook his head. The two Endsville cops stepped over to Billy and hoisted him out of the fountain and draped a towel over him.

"Okay kid, I think you've caused enough trouble here today. Time to go home." One of the officers said. As the two officers, one mid aged man and one younger woman led the threesome outside to their patrol car for a ride home, they all noticed a very familiar boy being loaded into the back of a waiting ambulance, groaning pitifully. Noticing it was none other than Irwin, Grim looked down at Mandy, smirking at her knowingly. Mandy simply shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Hiya Irwin! You missed all the fun!" Billy said to Irwin, as the Paramedics loaded him into the ambulance, but Irwin had one too many concussions to notice Billy. As the ambulance drove away, Billy simply stared at it blankly, shrugged, and leaped into the back of the waiting patrol car.

Little did Billy and Mandy know the "surprise" their parents would have for them when they got home!

**A/N: In the next chapter, Billy and Mandy find out they won't be spending their summer in Endsville! Should be up soon, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2 Your Sending Us Where?

**Camp Insanity**

A Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Fan fiction by KLCI

Grim, Billy, Mandy, the City of Endsville and all who reside in it property of Maxwell Atoms and Turner Broadcasting Inc.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for all the great reviews! There's not a whole lot going on action wise in this next chapter, but there's a bit of BillyxMandyness scattered throughout. We also take a little look into Mandy's mind and see a large part of why she's so miserable all the time.

Now for some individual responses:

Sodapop765: Yes, I agree, it does need more BillyxMandy. Don't worry though, there will be more and more of that as the story progresses.

KKBS: I think I know what you mean with the explanation marks, I've eased off using them a bit. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Chapter Two: Your Sending Us Where?**

As the two police officers dropped the trio off in front of Billy's house, Billy's mother Gladys happened to be absent mindedly dusting a shelf near her front window. Upon seeing her son, along with his two best friends being escorted to her front door by two of Endsville's finest, her face started to twitch madly, making her look like an escaped lunatic. Mothering a boy like Billy and being married to a man like Billy's father, Harold, not to mention having the Grim Reaper hanging around her house all the time had worn away poor Gladys' sanity a long time ago.

"Harold!" She screamed for her husband. In an instant, he appeared out of the kitchen door clutching a half eaten Italian sub in one hand and a beer in the other.

He smiled and said, "What is it, my oh so beautiful wife?" Even a guy as thick headed as Harold knew though that his attempt to woo his wife into a lovey-dovey mood would not work when she opened the door and saw his son flanked by the two officers. Gladys looked angrily down at Billy, who smiled innocently, and then looked over to her husband, expecting him to say something.

Harold looked confused, as if he didn't know what to say, "Uhhhh….. Billy, you know….. Uhhhh….. better than to……uhhh….what did you do again?"

The female officer piped up, "We picked up your boy from the Endsville Crossing Mall sir, he ate over one hundred twenty dollars worth of cheese. When mall security confronted him, he ran out of the store and jumped into a large water fountain."

Harold's face lit up, "Well didja bring me back any? Huh?" He asked Billy excitedly. Billy shook his head. Upon seeing this, Harold's excited expression quickly turned to one of a very irritated and disappointed man,

"I tried to smuggle some out but…"

"Go to your room Billy."

"But dad I…."

"Now Billy, now!"

Billy walked sullenly to his room. At first, Gladys didn't know what to think, knowing her oafish husband wouldn't have disciplined Billy at all had he smuggled some cheese back to his father, however, knowing this was the best Harold could do, she seemed to approve. The two officers looked at each other confusedly and simply shrugged it off.

"Just keep your kid away from Chad's Fine Cheeses for a while okay? The owner was pretty mad." The male officer said before both turned and left. Grim had long since walked back into the house and sat down to watch some TV, he had enough of Billy's nonsense for a day. Mandy was left standing in the doorway, she simply looked at Billy's parents. She shook her head at their stupidity.

"All right, I'm out of here." She said as she turned and made her way towards her house.

The rest of the evening in Billy's household went as quietly as it possibly could. Being confined to his room, Billy had eventually found entertainment by first playing with a few of his action figures, that was until he lost them in the vast piles of trash and other assorted stuff piled all over his room. He then resorted to jumping on his bed, creating several holes in the ceiling and destroying a few smaller pieces of furniture in the room from crashing into them in the process, that was until his mother called him down for dinner.

As Billy descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen, his face lit up as he saw Mandy sitting at the table. Upon reaching home, she had found a handwritten note from her parents informing her that they had gone out for dinner and a movie.

"Typical." Mandy thought. Although, her parents, Phil and Claire, did love her, they were never "there" for her as she grew up, ever. The only way Mandy could ever get them to help her with anything was to scare them into doing it, which wasn't hard since her mother and father were terrified of her. Phil and Claire were the type of people, although not necessarily bad people, that should have never had any children. Deep down, her parents' indifference towards her hurt her, badly. Even as tough as Mandy was, as much as she told herself she didn't care, it hurt and in the back of her head she knew it. Seeing as she needed something for dinner, she decided to head over to Billy's, hell, she was around Billy's family more than her own anyways, not to mention being around Billy seemed to give her some warmth in a place where her parents' disinterest had left her so cold.

Billy took a seat next to Mandy as Gladys served some fried chicken and mashed potatoes. "Hiya Mandy!" Billy said enthusiastically before he started to quickly scarf his meal down.

"So, eating fifty pounds of cheese wasn't enough for today Billy?" Mandy asked. Billy looked up at her, his face already covered in various pieces of chicken and gravy. "Right, I should have known better." Mandy said rolling her eyes.

As everyone sat down to eat, Mandy noticed Gladys glancing up at Harold every now and then, giving him an excited look. Mandy found this sort of peculiar, but she really had no reason to care at this point. After a few minutes, Gladys realized Harold was as engrossed in his meal as his son and had not noticed her repeated glances at him. "So Harold, dear, you think we should tell Billy now?" She asked.

Harold looked up at her from his meal, "Wha…huh?"

"You know? His surprise?" At this, Billy's eyes widened and he spit food all over his parents as he exclaimed, "Surprise? Surprise for me? What is it? Huh? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Harold seemed to not even notice his son had just showered him and his wife with all kinds of half chewed food, shrugged, smiled and said "Sure, why not?"

Gladys wiped Billy's pre-chewed food off her face and said, "Well Billy, we thought that since you spent all of last summer here at home and well, your father and I need some time alone…."

Harold interrupted his wife, "We're sending you to camp son!"

At first, Billy looked excited. Mandy looked over at him bracing for his impending celebration, however his face fell for a second, "Wait, it's not gonna be one of those computery camps is it? 'Cause everyone knows I'm waaaaaay to cool for those nerds!" Mandy had to try her absolute hardest not to laugh or smile. Billy may have been dumb as dirt, but he sure was entertaining.

"Oh no, no, no!" Gladys exclaimed.

"It's the good kind!" Her husband added. "With the camp fires and roasting marshmallows and swimming and fishing and all that stuff."

"Wow!" Billy exclaimed, "That sounds really rad!"

"Yup, you get to take an airplane to get there too." Said Gladys. Billy had never flown before, well, not in an airplane anyway, and the opportunity made him even more excited. He jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to pack his stuff, even though he didn't even give his folks the chance to tell him that he wouldn't be leaving for another four days.

Mandy was left at the table with Billy's parents, as if sitting alone with them in complete silence wasn't awkward enough, they were also staring at her as if they expected her to say something. Naturally, this irritating the crap out of Mandy. "Um, what?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to ask if you're going too Mandy?" Gladys asked. Mandy's eyes widened in horror, did Billy's mom just say what she thought she said?

"Your kidding right? There is no way my parents signed me up for this same place!"

"Well of course they did dear." Said Gladys.

"Ya, we all got these ad thingies in the mail." Harold said holding up a brochure that read _Camp Clearview_ in bright blue letters. Mandy snatched the brochure from Harold and began looking inside. It looked exactly like one might expect a brochure for a summer camp to look like. Lots of pictures of smiling children enjoying the great outdoors in many different ways; hiking, sitting together by a camp fire at night, splashing around in a lake, rowing canoes, fishing, all kinds of things like that.

"How long?" Mandy asked angrily.

"Six weeks dear." Answered Gladys.

Mandy closed her eyes tightly and quivered with anger. How dare her parents send her a thousand miles away to some stupid _happy_ camp and without her permission to boot! They should have known better than that! She could just see it now, being surrounded by a bunch of brain-dead and hopelessly happy children singing irritating campfire songs lead by equally brain-dead counselors. Sickening. Her anger growing by the minute, Mandy needed to get away from Billy's parents. She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Harold and Gladys with puzzled looks on their faces.

Grim jumped as Mandy stormed into the living room where he sat watching TV. "Can you believe it? I can't believe how ignorant my parents are! Oh are they ever gonna suffer the consequences when they get home!"

"What's your problem?" Asked Grim, disinterested.

Mandy took a deep breath, "Billy's parents and my parents decided to ship us off to some stupid camp in Colorado for pretty much the whole summer!"

Grim sat up immediately, his face lit up, "Da whole summer? I'm going to be free of you horrible kids for da whole summer?" He got up off the couch and started dancing around the room happily. "Free! Free from you damn kids all damn summer! Yippee!"

Soon enough though, Mandy crashed his party, "What do you mean free from Billy and I? Do you really think I'm going to let you stay here all summer?"

All at once Grim stopped cold. No, no she couldn't, she wasn't possibly thinking of making him come right?

"But, but Mandy, you won't need me out 'dere!" He said desperately.

"Who says I won't? At least if I'm going to be stuck in some stupid camp I'm going to need someone to help me do my bidding. Besides, if I left for six weeks and left you here, you would run away. I'd find you eventually, but I don't see the reason to go through all the trouble of finding you when I get back" She said coolly.

"But, but…."

"Your going Grim! That's all there is to it!"

"Awww, you never let me do what I want!" Grim wailed and ran out of the room crying. Mandy just shook her head, who would have thought death himself would be so pathetic?

As her anger had been greatly relieved by taking it out on Grim, Mandy decided to see what Billy was up to. As she nudged the door to his room open, she saw him standing next to his closet, a huge trunk behind him. Billy was grabbing seemingly random stuff out of his closet and _packing_ it, in other words he was just throwing the stuff into the huge trunk.

"Uh, Billy? Aren't you supposed to be packing stuff that is actually useful for being away from home for six weeks?" Mandy asked.

Noticing Mandy's presence, Billy whirled around, "Eh? What 'chu talking 'bout Mandy?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're going to need more than one pair of clothes." She said as she walked in and looked down into the trunk, sure enough, Billy had packed most of his toys and all kinds of other assorted junk that had absolutely no use whatsoever, but he had neglected to pack any clothes. Billy frowned, "But Mandy, I don't know how to pack. Every time I go away from home, my mom does it."

Mandy sighed deeply, she knew she would regret this later. She walked over to Billy's closet and shoved him aside. She looked around the closet for a minute and finally asked, "Billy, where the heck do you keep your clothes?" Billy pointed to a laundry basket perched atop a pile of junk at a random corner in the room. "Okay bring it over here." Billy did as Mandy said.

"All right Billy, look at me and pay attention, because I'm never going to show you how to do this again. We know your trip is going to be six weeks long right?" Billy nodded. "Well, this place must have some way to wash clothes, not many people own enough clothing to last them for six weeks, so lets say you need a week's worth of clothes. Do you understand?"

Billy screwed up his face in concentration, "Uh, kind of."

Much to Billy's surprise, Mandy stayed surprisingly calm, she did nothing more than roll her eyes and shake her head. "A week is seven days Billy."

"Ohhhhhh, okay."

Over the next several minutes Mandy explained to Billy how to fold and pack seven outfits into his trunk. She then made him go get any other various things he might need for a trip to sleep away camp, like his swim suit and what little toiletries he had.

"…and that's it." She concluded, closing Billy's trunk. "Don't forget what I said about putting some other stuff you might want on the plane in your backpack."

"Wow, thanks Mandy!" Billy said. He was literally thrilled Mandy had helped him, it sure didn't happen often, but Billy knew it was a sign that she cared about him. Billy may have been dumb as dirt, but he knew Mandy better than anyone else besides herself and he could usually tell what she was feeling. Just then though, he realized something and his face fell. "I'm gonna miss you Mandy." He said sadly. "I wish you could come and have lots a fun with me."

"Well, congratulations Billy, because after you left the kitchen your parents told me that my parents had signed me up for your idiotic sleep away camp." Mandy said casually.

At this, Billy jumped into the air, almost smacking his head on his ceiling. "Yaaaaaay! We're gonna have sooo much fun! This is gonna be the best summer everrrrrrrr!" He screamed.

"Ya, great fun, sure." Mandy said sarcastically. "Well, I'm outta here, see you later Billy."

Four days later, they would be off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, that turned out longer than I thought, lots of talking and not too much happening, I know. It will start picking up next chapter though.

**In the next chapter:** Grim, Billy and Mandy make their way out to Colorado and to Camp Clearview.


	3. Chapter 3 Are We There Yet?

**Camp Insanity**

A Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Fan fiction by KLCI

Grim, Billy, Mandy, the City of Endsville and all who reside in it property of Maxwell Atoms and Turner Broadcasting Inc

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this chapter took a little longer but it is a little longer than the other two. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, not to mention the favs! I never imagined this fic would be this popular.**

**Empress Athena: Thanks for the thorough review. I think your right on about the italics and the explanation points, this next chapter will have both those things fixed. As for the grammar, I apologize for the mediocre quality. I haven't written for a while so I'm a little rusty.**

**Chapter 3-Are We There Yet?**

Mandy awoke to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. She initially wondered why she would set her alarm for 4:00AM, as she was still half asleep, she couldn't quite remember why. Finally, remembering what she set it for, she let out a low groan, today was the day her and Billy were leaving for camp. When she had come home after helping Billy pack four days ago, she had wondered if she should even go at all. After all, even though her parents had more than likely paid for everything already, she was sure she could scare them out of making her go, because really, they never had enough nerve to make Mandy do anything she didn't want to do. But then again, she knew deep down that even though some time to herself might be nice for a change, things would be even more depressing than usual without a certain part of her everyday life, one that helped to make her life bearable. Keeping that in mind, she was still very angry with her parents when they came home. Phil and Claire were as intimidated by their 10 year old daughter as ever, however they seemed to stand their ground more than usual, they seemed determined to get Mandy out of the house whether she liked it or not. She eventually gave in though, the thought of being pretty much alone all summer in the back of her head.

As Billy and Mandy's flight to Denver was scheduled to leave at 7:30 that morning, Mandy had made sure she got up early so everything would be ready. She had already finished packing her wheeled purplish-pink suitcase the night before and was pretty much ready to go other than getting dressed and putting her hair up into it's usual shape. Mandy came back to her room after a quick trip to the bathroom, now all dressed and ready to go. Before she went downstairs, she opened the top of her suitcase and peered in,

"Ready to go bonehead?" Sure enough, Grim's head scowled back at her, she had taken him apart the night before after he fell asleep and packed him securely in her suitcase.

"I still don't see why I got ta fly in your stupid suitcase!"

"Uh huh, right, like they're going to let a mysterious hooded figure with a scythe onto a commercial airliner." Mandy said sarcastically.

"But what about me scythe?" Grim asked urgently. "What did you do with it?"

"I sent it UPS." Mandy said. "It should be at the place by the time we get there." She then looked at her cell phone, it read 4:51AM. "We better get going over to Billy's, the airport shuttle will be there at 5:30." With that she zipped up her suitcase before Grim could protest any further.

Mandy grabbed a her backpack and threw it on her back, pulled the handle out from the top of her suitcase and started downstairs. She stopped at her parents' door wondering if she should wake them to say goodbye, but after only a few seconds she sighed and moved on. _Not like they would care anyway_.

After quickly drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen, Mandy decided she better head over to Billy's house. To her great surprise, upon opening the door, Billy was standing right there smiling intensely.

"Hey Mandy! Can we go now? Please? I wanna go now! I wanna go bad!" He exclaimed.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "I really wish I shared your sentiments Billy. Well, sort of."

Billy looked confused, "Senti-what sit?"

"Never mind. The van will be here soon anyway."

Soon enough a large blue van with _AirServ Express_ painted on the side of it pulled up. The driver hopped out and frowned when he saw he needed to load Billy's huge and insanely overweight trunk into the van. As the driver struggled to fit the trunk into the back, Billy and Mandy hopped in and found a couple of seats. They saw the rest of the people sitting around them were made up of kids that were mostly their age, however they knew none of them.

As they left the neighborhood, they started towards Endsvilles' International Airport. After a 20 minute ride, the van pulled up to the curb in front of the terminal and everyone got out. Despite the general dreary and depressing feel that enveloped much of Endsville, it's airport was very impressive. The terminal building was a large "c" shaped building made up of soaring glass ceilings and walls fastened together with modern steel beams.

Billy and Mandy both hopped out of the van and got their luggage from the van driver. Mandy leisurely made her way into the terminal with her wheeled suitcase while Billy struggled behind her dragging his huge and very heavy trunk. Once inside, a ticket agent waiting for the group of kids. The mid-aged brunette agent smiled at the group and directed them to the airlines' ticket counter to drop off their luggage.

"You have to leave your trunk here Billy." Mandy told him. Although Billy had never flown before, Mandy had many times, that is, for a 10 year old, so she knew of the process of checking luggage. Her parents would occasionally take her with them when they went on vacation, Mandy never enjoyed herself much though, all her parents would do is lie on the beach all day and because Mandy burned easily from the sun, she couldn't stay out on the beach long and would spend most of the trip back up in her parents' rented condo which was right next to the beach.

Billy was confused, he needed to take his trunk with him right? So why would he leave it here? "But Mandy, I needs my stuff. I can't just leave it here!"

Mandy slapped her forehead, before she could yell at Billy for being stupid, the ticket agent approached Billy and tried to explain it to him, "Don't worry hon. Your trunk will be in Denver when the plane lands, we just have to put it in the cargo area in the plane is all."

Billy scratched his head and tried to understand what the lady had just told him, he didn't really, but he just shrugged it off,

"Durr, whatever you say lady! Dehehehehehehe!" With that he walked away in some random direction, not really knowing where he was going.

Mandy shook her head and looked up at the puzzled looking agent, she repeated the exact same words she uttered to Grim when they had first met, "You're going to have to forgive Billy, he's an idiot."

As Mandy walked off to find Billy, his and her boarding passes in hand, Grim awoke to a jolt, it felt as if someone had put Mandy's suitcase face down on some type of moving surface. Before he could figure out what was going on, he was suddenly falling fast. He had no idea what was going on being completely packed in the dark suitcase, but in reality, the suitcase was simply sliding down the luggage chute into the bowels of the airport where it was to be sorted. The suitcase reached the bottom of the chute where it landed unceremoniously hard on a large metallic sorting carousel. "Oh my aching…" before Grim could finish complaining, Billy's trunk slid down the chute behind him and landed right on top of Mandy's suitcase. Now crushed even harder into the suitcase, Grim swore he'd never travel by plane with Mandy again.

Meanwhile, Mandy had found Billy and directed him towards the security area, which the obviously would have to go through before getting to their plane. The duo approached the metal detector, Mandy turned to Billy, "Okay pinhead, listen and listen good. Security at these airports is pretty tight, so don't goof off. Got it?"

Billy nodded slowly. Everything was going fine until it was Billy's turn to walk through the metal detector, as soon as he set foot through it, the machine went berserk, beeping like crazy. This surprised the crap out of Billy, he screamed and leaped into the air, smacking his head on the top of the detector. The guard standing next to the machine looked at Billy amused,

"Easy kid, it's just a metal detector. I'm gonna have to ask you to empty your pockets though." Mandy, who was just retrieving her backpack and shoes from the x-ray machine looked back at Billy and groaned.

Billy reached into his pockets and started pulling out some very peculiar objects. Among them included; a plastic sandwich bag full of old rusty soda bottle caps, a set of handlebars that looked to belong to a tricycle, a street sign, an old bent out of shape golf club, and a paperweight made of solid steel.

The guard looked stunned at the pile of metallic objects Billy had pulled out of his pockets, "You sure that's everything?" He asked.

Billy thought hard for a little bit, "Duh, oh yea! One more thing." He then reached into his left ear and pulled out what looked to be a screwdriver covered in earwax. "That's all of it! Dehehehehehe!" Sure enough, when they sent Billy back through the detector, he was clean as a whistle. Of course though, as soon as he got to the other side and got his backpack, Mandy slapped him across the face for holding her up.

Soon enough, they made it to their gate where their Boeing 737 sat waiting to fly to Denver. Billy jammed his face against the window, "Da ooooh! It's so pretty! It's all blue and red and orange and stuff!" Billy declared, pointing to the aircraft.

"Um ya, I can see what color the plane is Billy." Mandy said, rolling her eyes. After they sat at the gate for a while, Mandy reading a novel she had packed for the flight and Billy staring out the window at all the ramp workers doing their thing, an airline employee approached the podium and announced boarding for their flight. Once on board, Billy followed Mandy to a row in the rear of the airplane where she jumped into the aisle seat and Billy rushed to the window, thankfully, the flight was not completely full so the middle seat in between them remained empty.

After discovering the window shade and pulling it up and down several dozen times and then exploring the fancy overhead panel complete with his very own air conditioning nozzle and even a little light of his own, Billy was amazed that an airplane could have such ridiculously cool features. He then moved on to a challenging aspect, putting on his seatbelt. Although he had mastered seatbelts in cars, he immediately noticed seatbelts on airplanes were very different. He grabbed one end and then another and tried to buckle them together, unfortunately he ended up grabbing a buckling end from his seat and another buckling end from the seat next to him, the elusive flat ended end of the belt he needed sat in between the seats.

Mandy glanced over at Billy and sighed, "Please don't tell me you don't know how to use a seatbelt."

"But Mandy, this one is different!" Billy whined.

Normally, Mandy would have just had Grim help Billy with such a simple task, but since Grim was now buried underneath several hundred pounds of luggage below their feet, Mandy simply reached over, pulled the correct end of the belt from in between the seats and fastened it. Billy looked down at his lap and the now successfully fastened belt and then looked up at Mandy, his face looking totally astonished as if she had just pulled off some type of miracle.

Soon enough, the door closed and the flight attendants began their safety briefing as the plane lurched backwards. At this point, Billy pasted his face to the window and didn't look away. This gave Mandy some quiet time to catch up on her latest novel, but of course as soon as the 737 rolled onto the runway and began it's powerful takeoff, Billy couldn't help but turn to Mandy and exclaim how cool he thought it was,

"Wowwww! This thing's even faster than my dad's fire birdie car!" As they climbed out of the airport, he pointed out a few familiar sights,

"Hey, I can see my house from here! And your house too!" He said looking to Mandy, who glanced up uninterested from her book. "And there's our school! I hate school! School needs to die! Die evil school die!" Some passengers seated nearby chuckled at Billy's random stupidity, but of course Mandy was used to it, even though it looked as if she paid no attention to his random outburst, deep down she knew she thought he was funny and something else she couldn't put her finger on, something else that fueled her sort-of secret desire to be around Billy. She pondered it for several seconds, but she made herself stop thinking about it.

After a while, the scenery outside grew farther and farther away and was soon obscured by thick white clouds. Now that the view out the window had become pretty boring to Billy, he turned from the window and looked towards his best friend who he expected to still be reading her book. However, Mandy had put her novel back in her backpack which was underneath the seat in front of her and was now staring absent mindedly at the ceiling. Billy knew immediately upon seeing her face that she was distressed. One would think that a boy with the intelligence level of Billy's would not pick up on such things and really, if it was anyone other than Mandy, he wouldn't have. The look currently adorning her face was one of worry and overstress, a big difference from her usual confident and intimidating expression.

"Hey Mandy, what'cha doin?" Billy asked.

Realizing she had been daydreaming, Mandy's expression snapped back to usual as she looked over at Billy, "I'm just sitting here, what does it look like?"

Billy scratched his head and squirmed uncomfortably, "Well, you looked kind of sad."

Mandy's eyes widened in surprise, had she just let herself lose her tough composure for a minute? In public, in front of the whole airplane? _It's a good thing the only person who saw that was Billy._ She thought to herself.

"Well Billy, I'm not exactly thrilled to be going to this place. I have to deal with enough idiocy on a daily basis back at home, now I have to deal with a bunch of sickeningly happy idiots nonstop for the next month and a half, do you really think I should be happy about that?" She refused to admit to herself even that she was upset with a lot more than just having to spend some time with a bunch of moronic campers.

Billy reached over the middle seat and put one of his hands on Mandy's shoulder, she brushed it off gently instead of slapping it away forcefully, "Dawww, don't worry Mandy. It's gonna be cool! You can just scare the crap outta those kids by looking at them! And if they still aren't scared, you can just beat them up, just like Irwin!"

Mandy had to do all she could to refrain from smiling, she stuck her head into the aisle and looked at all the other little campers from Endsville sitting in various rows in front of her. The thought of having them all plus a hundred others to do her bidding for six weeks cheered her up immensely. _Wait. Did Billy just successfully cheer me up? Me?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, we'll see about that." She said.

Just then, a young flight attendant arrived at Billy and Mandy's seats, she smiled and greeted them. She then handed them each a bag of pretzels and a smaller bag of peanuts. When she asked them what they wanted to drink, Billy enthusiastically asked for the most sugary drink they had, which happened to be this new soda called _Spike_. Obviously it was named that because it not only had more sugar in it than you could ever imagine, it also had more caffeine in it then you could ever imagine. In the amount of time it took Mandy to finish her can of orange juice, Billy had called the flight attendant back no less than 6 or 7 times to have another can of the delicious fruity nectar. As soon as he finished off his last drink, he began to shake and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates. Mandy looked up from her novel to see him standing on the middle seat, looking down at her with a huge grin on his face.

"HeyMandywhatchareadinghuhreadingisboringI'mboredwannagohavesomefuncomeonletsgohavesomefunrightnow!" He uttered in a matter of seconds. Several passengers stared at Billy, they didn't think it was humanly possible to talk that fast.

"Billy, I have no idea what you just said. Talk slower." Mandy said.

"NevermindthatIgotsanideawatchthis!" He exclaimed excitedly. He then leaped into the air and grabbed a hold of the _exit_ sign on the ceiling and began throwing himself about that cabin of the airplane, grabbing on to whatever he could and then literally throwing himself at his next target, he smashed into people's heads reputedly as he went flying throughout the cabin laughing manically.

After this went on for several minutes with the flight attendants franticly trying to catch him, they finally succeeded doing this with the help of a few irate passengers. As the four flight attendants who now had a hold of Billy, one holding each arm and leg, started to walk towards the back of the airplane with him, not sure what they could do with him when they got there, Mandy stopped them as they walked by her seat. She had been watching the whole ordeal from her seat.

"Just leave him with me, I'll make sure he stays put." Mandy said.

The flight attendants looked at her unconvinced.

Mandy sighed in irritation, "I've known him since we were infants, just trust me."

The flight attendants all looked at each other and shrugged, they set Billy down in his seat and before he could get up and do anything, Mandy jumped into action and tied his entire body up with the seatbelts.

"AwwcomonMandyIwasjustboredandwantedtohavesomefu…." As suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. Billy had reached the point that he was so high on sugar and caffeine that he simply crashed and fell right asleep.

All four of the flight attendants' jaws seemed to drop simultaneously. They stared first at Billy then at Mandy in amazement. "He'll be back to normal when he wakes up, that is, normal for him anyway." Mandy explained.

Three of the four flight attendants, still with a look of shock on their faces, just walked away to continue helping the other passengers. The last remaining flight attendant, the young woman who had provided their drinks and snacks earlier just smiled at Mandy and said "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Mandy simply shrugged, "You just have to know the nature of the beast."

Thanks to Billy being asleep, not to mentioned tied up for good measure, the rest of the flight was pretty quiet. That was until Billy awoke to the sound of a man's voice over the PA system.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we're beginning our initial decent into the Denver International Airport. The current weather in Denver is looking pretty nice, mostly clear skies with a temperature of seventy eight degrees. We will be touching down in approximately twenty minutes so if you must leave your seat, now is the time to do it. On behalf of me and the first officer up here in the cockpit, we would like to thank you for flying Air Southwestern today and hope you come back again to see us real soon. Have a great day."

As the captain finished his pre-arrival speech, Mandy leaned over to join Billy in looking out the window to see miles and miles of flat plains with huge mountains in the distance. Then a sudden urge hit Billy like a ton of bricks, those several cans of soda he had earlier had caught up with him.

"Oooooh, Mandy untie me quick, I gots to go! I gots to go baaaad!" He declared desperately.

As Mandy had already moved over to look over him and out the window, she turned and looked right into his now desperate looking eyes. "Fine, I'll untie you. The bathroom is back there." She pointed to the rear of the airplane. "But if you pull anything stupid, I will beat you into a Jell-O-like substance, are we clear?"

Billy nodded vigorously. Mandy then unwrapped him and he ran like hell to the small lavatory at the rear of the plane and slammed the door. After finally reliving himself of seven cans of _Spike_ soda, Billy then casually reached for the flush lever, when he pushed it, the toilet flushed in a typical airplane toilet fashion, a powerful vacuum sucked everything out of the bowl in seconds. Billy's eyes widened in amazement,

"Woooow! This is the coolest toilet I've ever seen!" He stuck one end of the thick roll of toilet paper into the bowl and flushed it again, in seconds the powerful toilet had unraveled the whole roll of paper and sucked it right down. Billy looked excitedly around for something else to flush, finding nothing else, he decided to inspect this magical toilet more closely. He put his head down near the bowl to inspect it more closely, his giant nose protruding into the bowl itself. Not paying attention, his hand hit the flush lever and Billy suddenly found his entire head being sucked into a very smelly doom. "Aaaaahhhh, it's trying to kill me!" He screamed as his entire head disappeared into the toilet. Soon enough though, the suction ceased and Billy's head popped out, followed soon after by his hat.

Mandy looked back and saw Billy walking back towards their row with his head soaking wet. He walked past her and sat in his seat. Mandy looked at him cock eyed, "What the heck happened to you? You smell even worse than usual."

Billy looked at her sheepishly, "The toilet tried to eat me."

Mandy slapped her forehead. "Are you serious?" Billy nodded. She shook her head, "You are so stupid."

Soon the seatbelt light came on and the big Boeing turned towards Denver. The plane landed smoothly and taxied quickly to the terminal. Billy and Mandy got off the airplane and followed a gate agent and the rest of the camp group down and escalator and onto an underground subway-like train which took them to the baggage claim area. Soon, Billy was re-united with his beloved trunk and Mandy with her suitcase.

"Hello? Hello? Mandy I can hear your voice, give me some air! Please!" came Grim's muffled voice from the suitcase. Mandy zipped it open to find Grim gasping for air, he looked like he had seen better days when he used to reside in Hell.

"What are you gasping for? You don't need to breathe, your death." Mandy said.

"Dat was de worst tree hours of me entire life! And I've been around for a long time!" Grim declared.

"Uh huh, whatever drama queen." Mandy said as she zipped the suitcase back up.

"No wait!" Grim yelled, but it was of course in vain.

A man approached them wearing a grey shirt that read _Camp Clearview_ in bright blue letters. He was average height, looked to be in his mid 30's and had long dirty blond hair. He turned to the group of kids.

"Okay people, my name is Kevin Head. I will be your councilor for this summer." He then put on a pair of sunglasses, obviously trying to look cool. "The bus is right outside, so lets get a move on." The councilor turned around and went to lead the group of campers to the bus that was waiting just outside. However, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over some poor guy's cart loaded with luggage, sending the luggage flying everywhere and the councilor flying onto the floor. Of course at the sight of this, all the kids he was leading burst into hysterical laughter, except Mandy of course.

"Kevin Head huh? More like meat head!" One boy yelled.

The rest of the kids then started chanting "Meat head! Meat head! Meat head!"

Poor Kevin picked himself off the floor, he made an idiot of himself, again. He lead the ridiculing children to the bus waiting outside, dreading the summer that lay ahead of him, again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In the next chapter Billy and Mandy finally arrive at Camp Clearview. I'm not sure how long it's going to be until it will be out though, I'm going on vacation next week for five days, do that may delay things a little. I'll try to get it written as soon as possible though.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome To Camp Clearview

**Camp Insanity**

A Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Fan fiction by KLCI

Grim, Billy, Mandy, the City of Endsville and all who reside in it property of Maxwell Atoms and Turner Broadcasting Inc.

AN: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry this chapter took so much longer folks, life has been a little rough on me lately, but fear not, I WILL finish this fanfic if it kills me! Okay, maybe not that, but I'll finish it. Just one thing to note is that since Billy and Mandy are only the age they are in the show in this fic (about 10) all Billy x Mandyness will be strictly fluffy stuff, no passionate romantic stuff, just cutesy stuff.

Thanks again for all the great reviews everyone. Also, thanks to all who have favorited this fic and me, you all rock!

**Chapter Four: Welcome To Camp Clearview**

The bus containing Billy, Mandy, and the rest of the campers from the greater Endsville area had now long since left Denver International Airport and began weaving it's way deep into the Rocky Mountains, what was flat plains slowly turned into the suburbs of Denver and then slowly civilization began to fade away as the highway took the gang deeper and deeper into the vast forest. After what seemed like a long time, the bus exited the highway and turned left heading through a small town and then down a winding dirt road leading into the woods. Finally, the bus screeched to a stop in front of a large wooden sign reading _Camp Clearview_.

As the door flew open, all the kids ran excitedly off the bus to examine their surroundings, well except for Mandy of course who simply took her time, it was nothing special to her. Firstly, she looked for Billy. _Now where did that moron run off to? Oh, there he is._

Billy was standing over by a large tree looking curiously at a particularly large raccoon. "Hey there, you're a funny looking kitty! Duhuhuhuhuh!"

The raccoon was already looking agitated by Billy's presence.

"Awww, you look so cute and fluffy." Billy then bent over to pet the "kitty". Of course the already irritated creature did not take to this very kindly. It snarled angrily, baring it's teeth, however Billy still extended his hand ever closer to the irate animal. Just before he was able to touch it, the raccoon leapt onto Billy's extended arm and began biting and scratching it furiously. Billy screamed and began running in circles shaking his arm as hard as he could. "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"

Seeing Billy's predicament, Mandy casually strolled over to him and grabbed a huge stick off the ground. "Billy, come over here, I'll get it off." As he was still too busy panicking at the fact that the raccoon was chewing his arm off, Billy didn't even notice Mandy, however he was conveniently running towards her anyway. As soon as he got close enough, Mandy brandished the huge stick like a baseball bat and swung as hard as she could at Billy's arm. Even though she hit the raccoon dead on, it did not let go of Billy's arm, in fact, it retreated from his arm up his sleeve and into his t-shirt.

Billy froze and looked at Mandy nervously. The raccoon had calmed down for a moment, but any sudden movement from Billy was sure to agitate it again. "Mandy, I don't want to play with the kitty no more, please get it off." Billy said nervously, his arm already scratched and bitten to hell.

"I'm on it Billy, now hold still." Mandy once again got ready to smack Billy with the stick, this time hopefully hitting the raccoon hard enough that it would retreat. As soon as the stick made contact with the raccoon it went crazy again running amok all underneath Billy's shirt as Mandy repeatedly smacked Billy with the stick in attempt to hit the raccoon. After another minute of Billy screaming bloody murder and Mandy yelling back at him to hold still so she could get the raccoon, Mandy finally hit it hard enough that it fell out of the shirt and scurried away. Billy was left seated on the ground looking dazed and everybody that was in the area, in other words all the kids from the bus and the councilor was staring at the twosome, some with mouths wide open in shock.

Mandy looked at them all with an irritated expression and said, "What? Any of you had a better idea on how to get rid of an angry raccoon?" All the kids looked at each other confusedly, unable to come up with a retort. "That's what I thought." Mandy said, sounding satisfied.

The councilor, who had on the ride up been dubbed "Meat" by the group of kids due to his last name being "Head" and his meat-headed incident of crashing into luggage carts at the airport, shrugged and said "Eh, good enough for me." He then motioned for the kids to follow him below the sign and into the camp.

As the kids all followed Meat up a long walkway through some woods towards a large log-cabin style building up ahead, Billy was looking curiously at his torn up arm. Little streams of blood were dripping off the wounds which were courtesy of the raccoon, however Billy seemed to not be in any type of pain whatsoever, either that or he was too distracted by his pretty red arm to notice he was in pain.

"Uh, are you gonna have that looked at or what?" Mandy asked.

"Have what looked at?"

"Your arm stupid."

Billy stared at Mandy confusedly. She closed her eyes and grated her teeth in frustration, but then she saw the little building off to their left, it looked much the same as the large main lodge they were walking towards only it was much smaller. A small sign hung over the main door that read _Nurses' Office_.

Mandy stopped Billy, "Alright Billy, listen up. See that cabin over there?" She pointed to the nurses' cabin. Billy nodded. "Good, now listen to me very carefully because I'm not going to say it again. Go inside and find the nurse, she's probably right there when you walk in the door. Okay?" Billy nodded again. "Okay, once you see her she should know to take care of you right away unless she's blind or as ignorant as you, so go." Billy looked at Mandy as if he wanted her to come with him, but she was having none of that, "Now!" She snapped and he scurried up the walkway to the nurses' office.

After she watched Billy make his way into the office, Mandy continued with the other kids to a large open area in front of the camp's main lodge. A large flag pole bearing the American flag sat in the middle of this area and to the left, there was a very old and beat up looking blue cargo van. A man was unloading the kids' luggage from the back of the van and everyone was coming up to claim their bags. The man wore a beige baseball cap and a light blue shirt covered by a light vest that was the exact same color as his cap. After he finished unloading all the bags he turned to the kids.

"Hey everyone! I hope your all read for some fun. There's tons of fun stuff to do here, your all going to have a great time!"

_Yea, right._ Mandy thought

"My names Earl, I fix everything around this place, so if ya ever need me, just holler." Earl finished excitedly.

Mandy took note of his name and what he looked like, if he was the maintenance guy, there was no doubt they'd be seeing him a lot with Billy around. Of course she would try to keep contact with Earl minimal though, as his upbeat and sunny attitude annoyed the crap out of her already.

After collecting their baggage, the kids all gathered around the front of the main lodge. A somewhat short, balding and slightly overweight man stood before them. He wore the typical camp attire, a _Camp Clearview_ t-shirt, shorts and hiking shoes. He looked to be about mid aged.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Camp Clearview! I'm Mr. Konn and I am the camp leader. Me and everyone else here is certainly glad to see you all here…." As the happy camp director yapped on about all the activities and such the camp had to offer, Mandy tuned him out and turned her attention to her suitcase. She zipped it open to find a very distraught looking skeleton's head. Grim was squinting his eyes in pain and looked to have had a very rough trip in the suitcase.

"You….you horrible, horrible child!" Grim uttered.

Mandy quickly moved away from the other kids, not wanting them to hear Grim. "Keep it down bonehead, I don't want to be seen talking into my suitcase like some nut job." Mandy whispered.

"I don't care if dem rotten kids think your crazy. I just spent five hours being crushed under de weight of like one hundred other suitcases, then I almost froze solid in da plane's cargo bin, and then to top it all off I was thrown about in de back of dat van the whole ride up here!" Grim declared angrily.

Mandy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You are such a drama queen." She said, zipping up her suitcase again.

"Wait! I'm not done with…." Grim's voice was again silenced.

"Heya Mandy!" Declared a familiar face. Billy was walking towards her, he was wearing a huge white bandage on his damaged arm.

"Hey Billy, you do what I said?" Mandy asked.

Billy nodded, "Yayayayayaya, I did good Mandy! When I went in the nurse was right there just like you said. Then she put some stuff in my cuts and it stung reaaaalllly bad so I screamed and ran around and broke a bunch of stuff, then she put the bandage on my arm and sent me over here."

_Wow, that actually went better than I thought._ Mandy though to herself. "Whatever, shut up a minute I think he…" she pointed to Mr. Konn, "…is telling us where our cabins are."

"Well, I know you particular group of kids are from the greater Endsville area so I know y'all have had a long day of travel, so we're gonna go ahead an show you to your cabins. Now the first thing you need to know about the cabins here is that they are a little different from other camps. Each cabin has eight beds, but all the beds are enclosed in their own little room so you get a little privacy. However, there's also a little common room right outside the little bedrooms so you can all hang out with each other and get to know each other.

Now since you all have your own private little rooms, there will be four boys and four girls in each cabin. There are two small bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls in each cabin.

So, now that we got that all stowed away, I'd like the boys to form a line in front of Kevin and the girls to form a line to me and we'll hand out your cabin assignments." He finally completed his speech.

The kids did as they were told and soon they all had their cabin assignments.

Billy met back up with Mandy and squinted confusedly at that sheet of paper that included a map of the camp in which his designated cabin, number 12 was circled. Directions to the cabin were written underneath the map as well as a list of the other kids who would be joining him in cabin number 12. Billy struggled to read the names, hoping with all his heart that Mandy would be one of the four girls assigned to the cabin.

The list read:

**Campers Assigned To Cabin #12**

Boys:  
Robert Buttrick

Michael Harra

Simon Lindzen

William Horvitz

Billy looked even more confused now, "Eh? I see my last name but who the heck is William?" But then he remembered something, "Oooooh ya, that's what my mom calls me when I do something really bad, she's all like; William James Horvitz, what did you do now! Dehehehehehe!"

Mandy rolled her eyes as Billy looked further down the list hoping to find Mandy.

Girls:

Tina Jackson

Lillian Burton

Megan Brunswick

Amanda Deslile

Billy's face fell, "Aw man, I sure wish you could be in the same cabin as me Mandy. We would' a had so much fun together!"

Mandy double checked her sheet of paper, "Uh Billy, I am in the same cabin as you."

Billy gave Mandy his most bewildered look yet.

"My name is right there." She pointed to the last name on the girl list.

Billy started laughing hysterically, "Ahaahaahaa! Silly Mandy, your name is Mandy not uh-man-dah! Duh!"

Mandy pinched the bridge of her almost nonexistent nose in frustration, "Yes it is Billy, Mandy is a short version of the name Amanda, I hate being called Amanda so everyone just knows me as Mandy. Idiot."

Billy's eyes widened an he gasped, "Wooow! I never knew that! So does that mean my dad's real name could be Freddy? Or my mom's real name could be Yolanda?"

Mandy shook her head, "No Billy, those are your parents real names."

"Oh"

"Let's go find our cabin."

The duo weaved their way through the heavily forested grounds towards their cabin. Even Mandy thought the place was beautiful although she would have never admitted it, of course. The grounds were all made up of huge pine trees surrounding many small log cabins with what looked to be a huge crystal clear lake at the bottom of a nearby hill. Huge jagged mountains loomed in back of the lake. On the way to cabin #12, Billy and Mandy began passing increasing numbers of kids they had not seen before on the plane ride over, it seemed that the kids from Endsville only made up a fraction of a percent of the kids attending this enormous camp. They stopped before one of the cabins, beside the door was a large number 12.

"Well, this is it Billy. Behind this door there are six miserable cretins we have to spend the next six weeks with." Said Mandy.

"Yaaaaaay!" Billy exclaimed.

Mandy shuddered in disgust, "This is gonna be a long summer."

Billy ran excitedly to the door and swung it open, Mandy followed slowly and reluctantly behind him. The inside of the cabin was exactly how Mr. Konn had described it. The left and right walls were lined with four small doors on either side, each door had a small chalkboard on it where the camper would write their name. The wall opposite the door had two doors, both open at the moment, which lead to the two bathrooms. A sign over the left door read _Girls_ and the sign over the right read _Boys_. In the dead center of the common room sat two worn but comfy looking sofas, two old arm chairs and a small coffee table. The cabin was empty, but six of the eight doors already had names on the chalkboards attached to them, so Billy and Mandy's bunkmates had all already settled in, however none of them were in the cabin at the moment.

Mandy finally spoke up, "Well, I guess this dump is home for the next six weeks. Looks like these two rooms…" she pointed to the first doors on the left and right side, "…are the only ones left, so we might as well just dump our stuff in them."

They both turned to open their doors to find an extremely small room, in fact it was closet-like in size. The only thing in the room was a small, cot-like bed and a small lamp on top of a stool which served as a bedside table. It certainly wasn't the Ritz, but it was still better than the accommodations most camps provide. Mandy slid her suitcase neatly under the bed while Billy carelessly tossed his trunk into the room and jumped onto one of the sofas beside Mandy who was already sitting there and reading a second piece of paper that had been stapled to the cabin assignment.

"It says here that after we get settled in we are supposed to go to the cafeteria to meet the rest of our bunkmates. A welcome lunch where they force you to socialize with a bunch of idiots, great." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Lunch?" Billy asked, "That means there'll be food there! Yaaay!" He quickly grabbed Mandy's hand and ran out the door, dragging her along to the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Notice that I gave Billy and Mandy last names in this chapter. I figured it might be a cool idea to have their last names be the same as their voice actors (Richard Horvitz and Grey Deslile).

Once again, sorry this took so long to update. Unfortunately, the next one might take about the same amount of time (about a month) to complete. The reason being is because Christmas is approaching and since I am such a Christmas nut, I might write a short GAOB&M Christmas fic. If I do, it will be a lot shorter then what this story will eventually turn out to be, but I'll try and make it short and sweet.


End file.
